


strictly literal [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: #ITPE2018, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-The Hanging Tree, Pre-OT3, that ferrai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: In which driving a particular Ferrari is not a metaphor for anything. At all.[A recording of a fic by Sixthlight]





	strictly literal [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [strictly literal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650374) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2018/strictly%20literal.mp3) | **Size:** 9.76 MB | **Duration:** 14:03min
  * [Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0188.zip) | **Size:** 6.8 MB | **Duration:** 14:03min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Podbook compiled by Bessyboo


End file.
